cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amasa0707/All Stars Galactic
Arc 1: Shadows in the Largest Crannies GM6/Elsian D9/10981: Moes'qu City Outskirts Faith is a valuable lesson. Such a simple tool may keep away the shadows and bring brightness even to the blackest abyss… '' The screeching of the hover-shuttles berated the air lightly. There were very few houses scattered among the desert, rocky, barren outskirts. With most of the families being so poor, they were only barely able to afford more than a shared tenement. These ‘hotels’ where nothing more than cylindrical holes in the ground racked with row upon row of hallways, each having a door that opened into a certain home. And every single one was filled with dust and spiders and rats that spread plagues and disease, meanwhile the city folks lived their days happily. In Apartment Complex 1-10, a young girl, only around twelve, swept. Her orange hair swayed around her shoulders, and her hazel eyes gleamed in the sunlight with optimism in a delightfully strange, undeniable happiness. The sun lit her peach skin, and in the light she swept away with her broom, as her plump, furry Elsi Cat licked her heels. She bent down to rub the kitten. “Stop it kitty that tickles.” She was actually joyed to have the pet; it was one of the few things that kept her company in the lonely life of the poor. The cat rolled on its back, and she tickled the little animal. “Get back to work!” said the mother. She was very stressed from her work, and had almost become cold and uncaring. The girl straightened up quickly, and continued sweeping. Dust few into little piles as the sun beamed in through non-paned windows and illuminated the darkened halls in which open doors allowed entrance to the small, undesirable homes of the deprived. It was only until three hours later, once the first of five suns fell, did her siblings return. A calm, tall and slender young woman walked through with dusty bags in hand, attempting to stay sturdy against the torrent of her boisterous, energetic little brother. She was elegant and graceful, with long brown hair, and brown, deep eyes. She was nimble and powerful, yet shy enough to shade her positivity. Small scars speckled her skin from childhood accidents, but nothing to major. She walked into the kitchen, along with her brother. “Man, I’m hungry!” yelled the little boy. He was small and energetic, with his spiky brown hair running about his head, and his amber eyes beaming with a childlike attitude. The small boy, despite his age, was rather strong, as he frequently played sports. He jumped around through his sisters legs and around her, basically annoying her as a little child would. It was not too much of a nuisance, as they knew he would (hopefully) grow out of it. “Cheesy, shut it. You’ve been saying that for the past hour…” The lady sat the groceries on a nearby table, and looked at her younger sister. “Well, Orange, how are you this ‘fine’ day.” “Well… I’m bored and dusty, and want to go outside: sight searching. Hay Cheese! Take the broom!” She threw the dusty stick at the little boy, and he caught it uneasily. “Hay! I didn’t agree to this!” “He who wishes to eat, must work for his food.” She giggled at the thought, “Come on, Kardra, I wanna see if there’s any new stuff.” Kardra shrugged, as she had nothing better to do herself, and walked out the entrance with her sister. The suns beamed at them, in their dusty and old clothes. Orange stretched, sore from being cramped in a small area. “Well what are you waiting for?” Orange asked, “Let’s go!” She ran off in search for adventure, and Kardra almost questioned her strange optimism, even with such dread conditions being the middle child. She followed along, attempting to catch up with her over enjoyed sister. “Shoo! Shoo!” Orange shooed away the Pjolmp rats plaguing the area behind the local droid shop. Droid bodies, limbs, and a few heads littered the dump pile. Orange dug around in the pile looking for useful items. “Oh goodness. Don’t you know how filthy that is?” Kardra asked her. “Grow a spine, Kar. We could get rich!” “Yeah, getting rich from some trash somebody threw out.” “I’m serious! If you’d just help me-” A whirring sound suddenly hit them. In the center of the pile, a rumbling occurred as the sound grew. The whirring only loudened and loudened and loudened. Droid body parts exploded about, scattering, and in the mess a single hovering machine flew up dazed. Its blackish metal gleamed in the sunlight as the hovering pads in the back of its disk-head made their whirring sounds. Two blue eyes opened, blinked a few times, and scanned the two life forms ahead of it. “Excuse me?” Its feminine voice rattled in the girls’ eardrums, “Do you know where-” A bluish electrical shock rattled through the droid, shaking it in the air. “Are you okay?” Orange asked, still attempting getting over the shock of talking to a droid. It responded with electrical sounds rushing through its circuitry. Reluctantly, Orange took the disk-droid in her hands, opened a small hatch on the back, and messed around with the wires. “Orry, what are you doing?” “I think I know how this… I’ve never seen this kind of technology before… huh…” Her hands moved rapidly about the droid’s interior, fixing things as they went. The droid blinked again, and closed the hatch, nearly catching Orange’s fingers. It blinked dizzily and finally recalibrated herself. “Hello. I am 88-79. Who are you?” “I’m Orange, and this is Kardra.” She calibrated the names for a few seconds. “Orange? I believe that to be a color. Is that your real name?” “Uhm… no. It’s Orantra, but Orange is my nickname.” “Rather intelligent for a droid…” Kardra noticed. She reached her hand out, and petted the top, and she purred. Quickly, she retracted, as if she no longer liked her touch. “Did I do something wrong?” Kardra asked. “Oh… no.” There was a silence, one looking at the other inquisitively, “I request your assistance.” “Assistance…?” They asked. “Yes. There is a certain person I need to meet.” “Walk and talk with me.” Orange said. The two girls walked as the drone hovered by, attempting to stay silent. It was a rather awkward silence as they walked the rocky, desert ground. The drone kept her distance, keeping up as little conversation and rarely responding. This confused the two humans, as they wished to understand they little thing that had popped up into the lives. The simple pitter-patter of their shoes against sand and the whirring sound of the drone kept up an unwanted conversation. Finally, a break in the silence was required for the sanity of Orange. “Okay! Why are you so distant?” The drone looked at her, timidly, as if the thing had emotions. “I admit it is simple prejudice, and I am sorry for this biased accusation of your people. Forgive me if I appear… distant.” She kept to herself, still attempting little conversation. Orange sighed, realizing this would be the best she would get out of her. The walk had become more a nuisance than adventure by now. Two more suns had fallen, but the light was still visible. What broke the silence was the elated burst of yelling that came from 88-79’s speakers. Only until she was close did she notice his injuries. “Are you alright?! Amasa! Speak to me!” The two girls came up, and looked upon probably one of the strangest things they had seen… A young man, a boy really, more a cyborg really, was in a pile of trash, lying there. He was no human, and had a head similar to the drone: disk-shaped, black metal and blue eyes, with the exception his were sharper. Large, triangular-ish ears were placed at the back of his head. His right arm was completely mechanical, the lower part a large cylinder of armor with unknowns inside. The only part visible with skin was grayish and black like ash, and was scarred all over. His legs were completely metal, with non-human jointed knees. A tail adorned him, large, wide, and with an axe at the end. The boy groaned silently, as if dying. The drone looked shocked and terribly miserable as she looked at him. “Amasa! Can you hear me!?” She yelled at him. “Amasa?” Orange asked. “What the heck is he…?” Kardra inquired. The droid completely ignored them, until she had her own words to say. “Help him!” She pleaded. The girls, both kind at heart, lugged the half-metal boy across the sands, blowing the footprints which lay in the sands… “So, who’re you?” The mother asked the boy. He was now bandaged up, yet still in pain. “I… I’m Amasa.” “Last name?” “Kaoms don’t have last names.” “So you’re a… ‘Kaom’…? Never heard of ‘em.” “Well… you’re looking at one now.” “Well… I can’t just kick you out. I ''guess ''you can have dinner with us. But if you lay a hand on my kids I swear I will-” “There’s no need for that. I’ll behave.” The boy lifted himself up, and the drone that had been hovering by eagerly pressed her flat against the boy’s spine, span, and locked herself in place, becoming one with the boy. He got up out of the small bed, and walked over towards a table. The family was sitting down, father, mother, sisters, and brother. They all joined hands, put their heads down, and closed their eyes. Before a word was said, an inquisition was spoken. “What are you all doing?” Amasa asked. The family looked at the stranger strangely, as if he looked stranger than he already did. “What do you mean, ‘what are we doing’?” Orange asked, “We’re praying.” “… And that is?” The boy was obviously oblivious to this. “… We’re thanking God for our food.” “I thought your mother made the food…” “Well… physically she did, but it was given to us by God.” “I thought it came from the market.” “Do you want the food or not?!” The mother asked angrily. “Yes please.” “Then join hands and pray.” The round table’s party all took one another’s hands, and said their prayers, and soon dug into the minute but filling meal. “So,” the mother questioned, “what’s your story?” “Mine?” Amasa asked, “Well… it’s a rather long one.” “We got time.” Orange stated. The family seemed rather eager to listen to the boy’s tales. “Well… I guess it started five hundred years ago when I was born…” “Wait wait wait,” Cheese said, “Five ''hundred ''years ago?!” “Yes… Kaoms live very long lives.” He stated, “Now as I was saying, I worked for an empire, the Kmaom Empire to be exact. We were a power that treated others with tolerance and kindness, something other imperial forces hadn’t done in recent times. I myself was in a high-ranking position, a rather glorified post of an Astra-Tech. We were the ones who created and piloted the battlecruisers that flew the skies of space.” “You were in an empire…?” Cheese asked. “I stated that, so yes, I was. The last thing I recall though was when my personal ship taken down… The Aenea, which was the name of our planet’s moon mind you, was my ship. It was massive, able to eclipse the sky… and yet a single ship, more massive than this planet, came towards us, and devastated the 0051 Fleet. The captain told me these worlds before he fired.” He cleared his throat, and sighed the sigh of a broken person. “I am the Stargod. Your force will bow before ''us.” Cannons fired, and my fleet was destroyed… and my love… well… she and I escaped along with other, and last I recall was landing on a desert planet, and I was nearly half dead. With what little strength she had left, she gave me these mechanics… and died.” “… I’m sorry.” Orange attempted to comfort him. “It is of no matter. It’s a simple memory…” Amasa lifted himself up, “Thank you for the meal Mrs… uh-” “Magmafreezer.” “Magmafreezer. Yes. I’ll be taking my leave now…” The boy walked towards the open exit, “Sol aona…” His tail swayed and his metals creaked as the final sun set its head and shaded the world around them. Category:Blog posts